vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Time of Isolation
The Time of Isolation was a period of time on the planet Barrayar in which the planet and culture was cut off from the rest of the galactic community. Duration The Time of Isolation lasted around 600 years on Barrayar. It started some time after Earth colonists first found Barrayar in the 23rd century, and ended when the wormhole to Komarr was discovered on the Komarr side. The Time of Isolation ended largely with the first Cetagandan Invasion. Cause Originally, colonists from Earth took a wormhole to Barrayaran local space. They started to settle the planet. Then, the wormhole collapsed. As far as anyone knew, the only way into Barrayar had just disappeared. This is believed to be a natural phenomenon. Eventually, a new wormhole was found that led from Komarr to Barrayar, thus ending the Time of Isolation. Effects The Time of Isolation is a sizable chunk of Barrayar's history. It affected the evolution of culture on Barrayar and consequently affected the current state of affairs on Barrayar. Effects of Isolation on the formation of Barrayaran Culture *'Imperial Government' - the natural evolution of government is to start at a totalitarian state ruled by the strongest and then gradually cede power back to the people. Eventually, it ends with democracy. Since Barrayar's history was truncated, it never evolved all the way, but contained many elements of social responsibility because the initial population had exposure to democratic government. *'Anti-Mutant Mindset' **''Infanticide'' - Due to the limited genetic pool from the original colonists, and the poisonous native biology, mutations became very frightening. Eventually, infants showing signs of mutation were killed to prevent the spread of the mutation to the gene pool as a whole. **''Predjudice against mutation'' - It is deeply ingrained in most Barrayarans minds that any mutation is terrible, even beneficial and intentional mutation. Betan Hermaphrodites and Quaddies are notable examples of people Barrayarans are bothered by. Even the gengineered Haut race of Cetaganda bothers the Barrayarans because they are intentional mutations. "Mutie" is still considered a terrible slur. *'Transportation' - Barrayaran transport went almost immediately from horses to air cars. Thus the ground based infrastructure is lacking, but travel by lightflyer or aircar is not difficult. Effects of Isolation on the current state of Barrayar *'Komarr' - Barrayar conquered Komarr to make sure that they controlled the only gateway to their homeworld at all times. Thus, Komarr is an integral, though occasionally unwilling, part of the Barrayaran Imperium. *'Politics' - With the influx of galactic ideas and beliefs, much of Barrayar (mostly the plebes, or proles, not Vor), wants to move more towards a galactic-style constitutional government. Much of the Vor naturally want to maintain the Vor system and keep the Imperium alive. Notable Events during the Isolation *Wormhole collapse *Pilgrimage through the fire The Mountains of Mourning *Mutagen Disasters Mirror Dance *Bloody Centuries **The Adventures of Vorthalia the Bold and/or Vorthalia the Loyal The Warrior's Apprentice **Lord Midnight the Horse, who always voted "neigh" Mirror Dance A Civil Campaign **The Incendiary Cat Plot''Mirror Dance'' **The creation of Counts, as Varadar Tau's tax collectors Barrayar (novel) Memory **The creation of Imperial Auditors Memory **The Saltpetre Plot, in which the sixth Countess Vorvayne chose to die with her husband Komarr **The Maiden of the Lake, in which Selig Vorkosigan raised the siege of Vorkosigan Surleau one day too late to save his betrothed. Komarr (novel) **Smuggling horses, in which Selig Vorkosigan's armsman successfully smuggled war horses to the besieged town of Vorkosigan Vashnoi by appearing to instead be smuggling junk. Mirror Dance **A war over horse manure. A Civil Campaign **A Countess was legally declared male in order to inherit the countship during a civil war. A Civil Campaign *Dorca brought an end to the Bloody Centuries shortly before the end of the Time of Isolation. References Category:Barrayar